


Oh Brother. Amateur Night.

by mrjelizabethd



Category: Star Trek: The Original Season, episode s2e01: Amok Time
Genre: F/M, im so sorry for this, this is completely ironic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrjelizabethd/pseuds/mrjelizabethd
Summary: You need to cure Spock of his pon farr.... but it’s amateur night at the Vulcan nightclub.
Relationships: Spock (Star Trek)/You
Kudos: 7





	Oh Brother. Amateur Night.

**Author's Note:**

> i need to be euthanized

Everyone on the Enterprise had heard about Spock’s pon farr. We were heading to Vulcan right now, actually, so he could mate in peace. But for now he was a mess, stumbling around the Bridge like a leper. Captain Kirk confined him to his quarters, and sent me to check up on him. 

I stepped out of the turbolift onto deck 5, where Spock’s quarters were. I knocked on the last door on the right and waited for Spock’s summons. 

“Come in,” I heard him say and the doors slid open. I entered and saw him lying in a comatose-like state on his bed. I could see that he had quite an erection already— as expected. 

“Why are you here?” He asked me. I snorted and sat down on the floor, a respectful distance away from him. There were no other places to sit besides the loveseat on the other side of the room, which was cluttered with all sorts of technical junk. Vulcans, they don’t know what fun is, I thought. 

“I don’t even want to be here, but Captain Kirk sent me,” I replied. 

Spock groaned loudly. “That is illogical. I am perfectly fine.” 

“Not like this you aren’t.” I couldn’t stop my eyes from drifting to his quite girthy hard-on. Something in me ached to get my hands on it and work it in my mouth like a nice piece of fruit. 

Then I disregarded that. Spock was a Vulcan, for Christ’s sake! If I engaged in such lewd acts with him, I’d never hear the end of it. Me of all people, exchanging bodies with the emotionless, pointed-eared Vulcan. 

I hardly noticed his hands on my arm as he looked up at me with a delectably fragile gaze. He was foaming at the mouth, eyes blown wide with lust. Was he…. was he coming onto me? 

“Spock, what are you doing?” I asked, trying to rip my arm away but to no avail. Damn Vulcans and their inhuman strength.

“I… I need to satiate my hunger,” he choked. “There is a burning fire in my heart that can only be quenched by the touch of a female.” 

“Are… are you asking me to perform intercourse with you? But we’re going to be at Vulcan in 17 hours.” 

I thought he was going to break down crying then and there. “I cannot wait… I need… I need you,” he confessed. 

In any other situation, I would have laughed and walked away. Inter-species coitus wasn’t something I looked forward to. But this was pon farr, and Spock had a death grip on me— literally. I sighed and decided to indulge him. 

“Okay.” 

In a few seconds, he was completely undressed beneath me. His testicles dangled from his long. hard penis, just like a human’s would. I reached out and fondled them, just like I would with a human. I hoped that Vulcans weren’t as unresponsive during sex as they were in everything else.

Spock moaned loudly as I continued stroking up the length of his taint. His back was arching up to the ceiling like he was experiencing electric shock. I took pride in the fact that he was so aroused by my handjob. I could feel that he hadn’t felt the warm touch of female sexuality in ages. It seemed like Vulcan females were no match for Humans, which could be because of their emotionless states. 

“Are you ready for me to experiment with you anally?” I asked. He nodded and gave a cry of surprise as I stimulated his tiny hole with my fingers. 

I pushed my fingers in and out of his slick, watching his face. His mouth was open as he panted like a dog, hands tugging on his hair and pointed ears. I pushed my fingers inside of him until my knuckles were touching his cheeks and he let out a whine and bucked his hips into my fingers. It looked like he was trying very hard to not release his seed. 

Still fully clothed, I pulled my fingers out and licked them clean. He closed his eyes and grappled at my wrist, looking so desperate I couldn’t help but take a mental picture. The great first officer Spock, reduced to a whining mess. “Please let me insert myself in you,” he managed. 

I was already stripping off my clothing. “I would find that very pleasurable.” 

In a matter of seconds I was balanced on Spock’s rod, my vagina clenched tightly around him as he slammed into my cheeks. We experimented inside each other like this for a while. As he punctuated my G-Spot, I let out a loud cry and collapsed on him, ejaculation leaking out of me like the Fountain of Youth itself. 

His breathing began to get more erratic. I could tell he was nearing his climax as he pushed into my wet folds. “I am going to ejaculate now,” he stated plainly. A few seconds later I could feel his seed erupt inside me like lava, spreading from my female organ throughout all my functional systems. 

I pulled myself off him and cleaned up. “That was engaging. If you don’t mind, we could do it again.” 

“I do not think I would mind.” The Vulcan replied as he stared at his sodden member.


End file.
